


Musings of a Helmsman

by AXEe



Series: Musings [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Spoilers for "The Kiling Game", introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Tom muses on how much Seven's changed.   Sequel to "Musings of a First Officer"





	Musings of a Helmsman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a sort of sequel to "Musings of a First Officer" and, by extension, my second J/7 fic. Enjoy! :=)

******

It had started after the Hirogen takeover. At least, that's when Tom first noticed it anyway, noticed how Seven seemed to be more interested in the holodeck and in particular the historical holoprograms while they were cleaning up the mess the Hirogen had left behind.

It had been while Tom was assisting B'Elanna in debugging the holodeck's mainframe and reestablishing the safety protocols, that Seven had popped up, stating that she had been ordered to assist them. B'Elanna had grumbled a bit, but had agreed to let Seven help, and while she had left to go to Engineering to get some more tools, Tom had tired to strike up a conversation with Seven

"So...how'd you like France?" he'd tried

"It was...primitive," was Seven's immediate answer, followed by what Tom swore was a 'thoughtful pause' and then "I have been reading about the conflict portrayed within the simulation"

"And?" Tom wondered

"It was...interesting," she began "in particular the rise of anti-Semitism in Europe"

"Yeah, well, nobody said the Nazis were nice" Tom had replied

"No," Seven had said and Tom thought he'd detected a distinct _growl_ in her voice "they were not..."

******

Everything had changed after that, although it was so minor that you'd never notice it if you weren't looking for it.

Seven it seemed, had leaned how to play. Tom had caught her running the World War II simulation again, playing multiple roles, first she was the lounge singer she had been under the Hirogen control, then she played the part that the Captain had played, then she took B'Elanna's role, then even Tom's American GI role (and Tom was not going to comment on how much that character's love interest looked like the Captain, nope).

Seven even took on the role of several Nazi officials, and she wasn't just playing, not like a child would anyway, no, Tom could see that she was trying to _understand_ , to learn more about Humans and what made them tick, to learn how, despite all their claims of having moved past such amounts of hate and brutality, they could still do some pretty nasty things if pushed to it, that the Federation was in some ways keeping that brutality in check.

Soon, Tom found himself offering Seven a role in Captain Proton with himself and Harry, he was still amazed when she'd actually said yes, and when Chakotay had wandered in that one time, Tom had been treated to a rare sight

Seven smiling.

More to the point, she was smiling at Harry as he continued to insist to Chakotay that they were doing a 'cultural study' (even Tom knew, deep down that they were just playing around).

After introducing Seven to Captain Proton, Tom had introduced her twentieth century music, specifically rock 'n' roll, and had even offered to show Seven how to write her own holonovel.

The revelation that Seven and the Captain had been dating wasn't too surprising, actually (and, if Tom had managed to win a bet with Harry over that little tidbit, well that was just pure coincidence), if fact looking back on it, Tom was kind of pissed that he'd missed all the obvious signs, the amount of time they both spent together, both on and off duty, the lingering looks, the way Janeway would touch her arm or shoulder and kind of _linger_ a little too long to be polite.

Yeah, Tom was still a little pissed that he'd missed all that, but hey, if Seven and Captain were happy, well that wasn't his place to judge, and besides he was kind of glad that Seven had someone to love, god knows the poor thing needed it.

Smirking to himself, he finished the last algorithm on Seven's requested holonovel and handed the PADD back to her

"There you go"

"Thank you Tom" and that was another thing, during off duty hours or private moments she'd taken to calling him, and a select group of others, by their first names

"So, what's it about?" Tom wondered, nodding to the PADD

"It's a love story" Seven replied, her eyes shining

Tom chuckled "Cool," he turned to leave "well, hope you enjoy it" he called out

"I will" Seven replied...

******

Kathryn looked around the setting the holodeck had deposited her in

"Sainte Claire?" she asked, looking up at Seven

"With some alterations" Seven replied, gesturing her Nazi uniform and Kathryn's American infantry fatigues

"All right, I'll bite, where and who are we?"

Seven smirked "Its the eve of the American invasion," she began "Nazi forces are hastily regrouping from the American assault when two officers from both sides become separated from their comrades"

"I take it we're the two soldiers?" Kathryn guessed

"We are," Seven nodded "both soldiers have grown tired of fighting and decide to desert"

"Uh-huh," Kathryn nodded "I think I'm getting the idea here"

Seven smirked, one of those rare smiles she saved only for Kathryn "I thought you might," she replied. She cleared her throat "computer, began program"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
